qubo_channelfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DavidVi11aronga/NEW JULY SCHEDULE and START OF THE BIG BLOW UP
SOURCE: tvguide.com As we start heading into the middle of summer, July 30th, 2018 creates a mark in Qubo's history, and that is The Big Blow Up! Two new shows started off this big event: The Davincibles and Cosmic Quantum Ray, both premeired at 8PM and 9PM (Eastern) respectively. Also in this schedule, Stella and Sam made its debut to the weekday lineup. Also returning to the weekday ''lineup included Dive Olly Dive, Babar, Stickin' Around and Grossology. Speaking of returns, Thomas Edison's Secret Lab and Warren Buffett's Secret Millionaires Club returned to the lineup in general on Sundays! But best of all, some classics returned and got better timeslots in primetime hours! Pippi Longstocking, Pearlie, and even The Zula Patrol returned to the lineup, while Willa's Wild Life and Jane and the Dragon get better timeslots and more airtime! While the previously mentioned Jane and Willa, as well as Stickin' Around and Grossology, have returned to the daytime lineup (though it'll still technically be nighttime), Scaredy Squirrel, Nutri Ventures, and Babar returned to the Night Owl. The downside? The shows that left the lineup will shock you. Jakers, Safari Tracks, Animal Atlas, Denver the Last Dinosaur, Ned's Newt, Raggs, and even Doki are gone from the network. But with the classics brought back, it's very easy to forgive them. Here's the full lineup! '''Weekdays:' * 6AM - This is Daniel Cook. (replacing Timothy Goes to School) * 7AM - Mickey's Farm (replacing Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs) * 8AM - Timothy Goes to School (replacing Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) * 9AM - Fishtronaut (replacing Wibbly Pig) * 10AM - Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (replacing Chirp) * 11AM - Wibbly Pig (replacing ToddWorld) * 12PM - Chirp (replacing Monkey See Monkey Do) * 1PM - Monkey See Monkey Do (replacing Fishtronaut) * 2PM - ToddWorld (replacing George and Martha) * 3PM - George and Martha (replacing Raggs) * 4PM - Rupert (replacing Doki) * 5PM - Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (replacing Mickey's Farm) * 6PM - Dive Olly Dive! (replacing Rupert) * 7PM - Stella and Sam (replacing This is Daniel Cook.) * 8PM - The Davincibles (replacing Sandra the Fairy Tale Detective) * 9PM - Cosmic Quantum Ray (replacing Nutri Ventures) * 10PM - Stickin' Around (replacing Ned's Newt) * 11PM - Grossology (replacing Scaredy Squirrel) * 12AM - Scaredy Squirrel (replacing Sidekick) * 1AM - Being Ian (replacing Pet Alien) * 2AM - Nutri Ventures (replacing Being Ian) * 3AM - Sidekick (replacing Willa's Wild Life) * 4AM - Pet Alien (replacing Jane and the Dragon) * 5AM - Babar (replacing Denver the Last Dinosaur) 'Saturdays:' *6AM - Zoo Clues (4 hrs, replacing Babar) *10AM - Look Kool (4 hrs, replacing Animal Atlas) *2PM - Giver (4 hrs, replacing Safari Tracks) *6PM - The Zula Patrol (4 hrs, replacing Look Kool) *10PM - Willa's Wild Life (4 hrs, replacing Giver) *2AM - Pippi Longstocking (4 hrs, replacing Grossology) Sundays: * 6AM - Animal Science (4 hrs, replacing Dive Olly Dive!) * 10AM - Thomas Edison's Secret Lab (4 hrs, replacing Animal Science) * 2PM - Secret Millionaires Club (4 hrs, replacing Zoo Clues) * 6PM - Jane and the Dragon (4 hrs, replacing Stella and Sam) * 10PM - Sandra the Fairy Tale Detective (4 hrs, replacing Jakers!) * 2AM - Pearlie (4 hrs, replacing Stickin' Around) 'ABOUT THE BIG BLOW UP:' The Big Blow Up is an unofficial event in Qubo's history that focuses on the 8 new programs, and possible return of 3 shows. The first two shows of the event, The Davincibles and Cosmic Quantum Ray premiered on July 30th at 8:00 & 9:00PM respectively. 'ABOUT THE DAVINCIBLES:' “The Davincibles” is an Italian animated series that revolves around siblings Pablo and Zoë, who, along with their uncle Leo, travel the world to find special, mostly art-related, relics for Leo’s antique store, the Kurios Kat. They are opposed by a group of villains called the Society of Very Bad Villains, led by the world’s worst artist ever, Quba. They seek the same artifacts to achieve world domination... or, just to get Quba recognized as the world's greatest artist. 'ABOUT COSMIC QUANTUM RAY:' "Cosmic Quantum Ray" is a comedy-action-adventure series that brings the strange corners of the universe to the world of Earth teenager Robbie Shipton. Robbie represents Earth as a member of Team Quantum - an elite, eccentric team of heroes that saves the Universe almost every day, and hopefully in time for Robbie to get to his third-period science class! 'ABOUT QUBO:' Qubo is a safe destination for children of all ages, with quality programs that entertain and celebrate the fun of learning. Qubo’s shows, from the leaders in children’s entertainment, offer positive role models portraying good values. At Qubo, kids laugh and learn to be their best through our diverse, quality programming, and parents are always welcome. Qubo is available over-the-air 24/7 on the Qubo channel, and is also broadcast Friday mornings on ION Television’s “Qubo Kids Corner” block. For more information, visit www.qubo.com. Category:Blog posts